Tomorrow Is Her
by sph0nX
Summary: When Casey Gant, an 09er who has everything began stepping into the real world, he starts wondering if he can do it alone. He's thought of this girl, a lot, but he thinks that she is just out of his league. Was he meant to be with her? CaseyVeronica
1. The Midnight After

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Rob Thomas is the one who owns them all.

**Genre: Romance/Family**

**Rating: T (for safety) **

**The Midnight After **

* * *

He woke up. He didn't know what just happened. His shirt was all wet of his sweat. He couldn't remember a thing from the past few days, but he knew that his grandmother was gone. It broke his heart to remember it over and over again. She was the only one who cared about him; he couldn't have stayed in the Gant mansion until now if it wasn't for her. She was the only woman Casey had ever really loved. She taught him how tough the real world is, and from her he learned that he can't depend on anyone. Her Grandmother was an independent widow; she didn't inherit the publishing company from her husband. In fact, she started to gather money for the company after Casey's grandfather passed away. Her daughter was just a little girl back then, and she suffered the hard life for at least five years, when the company was still struggling. But after that, when Casey's grandmother went national, all the good things came at once. Suddenly, the Gant family is one of the wealthiest families in Neptune. That was her finest hours. 

But as her daughter grew up, he has come to be an arrogant young woman. She decided to marry Bill Gant, a man who's only after her money. But she couldn't stop her. Every time she wanted to confront her daughter, she'd use her late father as a weapon against her heartbroken mother. She'd blame her and asked why she hadn't thought about the company when her dad was still alive. She kept blaming her mother for her father's death, because she thinks that if they'd had money, her father would still be alive. What breaks her heart every time she used that was because, she was right. Her late husband couldn't be saved because they didn't have money for the surgery to remove the tumor in her head.

Casey's Grandma always said that right when she thought the Gant family's future would be damaged, Casey came like a light in the middle of darkness. When he was first born, they joy was overwhelming, as described by his grandmother. Nevertheless, she was the reason that he still owns a self-conscious. His parents never taught him anything. They always treated Casey as he was one of their pets. He had never liked his parents, and only his grandmother understands how he feels.

He cried. He couldn't imagine what it'll be like to live without her grandmother's voice yelling at him. He couldn't imagine that his grandma, the one who always made laugh no matter how upset he is, was gone. It suddenly hit him; he has someone who understands his feelings. That someone is the one who accompany him at the hospital when he last saw his grandmother. He needs to call her.

* * *

** Author's Note: **So, how was it? I'm nervous, I hope you like it... Please tell me your comment about this chapter, thank you. Anyway, sorry for the really short chapter.

Love, sph0nX


	2. Is He Finally Back?

**Disclaimer: **I own absolutely nothing. Rob Thomas owns the characters and all.

**Author's Note: **This is my very first fanfic! Hope you'll like it.

**Is He Really Back? **

* * *

He grabbed his cell-phone from the night stand. He punched the numbers that was on his mind without thinking. And when he was about to press the dial button, he realized what he was about to do. For that slight moment, he thought that it wasn't him. The man who was about to call Veronica Mars to comfort him in the middle of the night isn't Casey Gant. Why would he even consider doing that? He didn't even like her. Even if he wanted to call someone, which isn't saying that he wanted to, he wouldn't call her. Wait, he realized that he had broken up with Darcy, so currently he doesn't have anyone to call. He is Casey Gant. He doesn't need anyone, like his grandmother didn't need anyone.

The next morning he woke up with a terrible headache. He took a couple pills of aspirin and swallows it plainly. There was this terrible noise outside of his house, the sound of a car engine running. Figured his dad bribed him with a new car, from the sound of it, maybe Porsche. He's gotten used to all the expensive things his parents have showered him in. After all, he's an 09er, that's what Dick and Logan had said 3 years ago when he first confessed to them that he liked his old phone instead of the new PDA his father bought him. He knew that life is always more than that, but somehow he didn't want to find out, especially after his grandmother's gone.

When he drove to school, he was aware that somehow he forgot about everything for the past few days. He kept trying to remember, but all there was is blank. He parked his car, and there she was, Veronica Mars. Maybe his mind was playing trick, but he saw her eyes widened in shock when she saw him.

"What's up, Veronica," he smirked at her, walking away.

He didn't like her staring at him like that. But inside, he still couldn't decide if he felt uneasy because he doesn't like Veronica or because he likes her. But that is just out of the question, he thought. 'Veronica Mars isn't the girl you'd want to screw, Casey,' he said to himself. He is confused, and he needs to regain himself soon unless he wants to ruin his grandmother's master plan.

"Yeah, the plan…" he said. He forgot about the plan.

"Hey! My man, Casey! How you doing?" said Dick.

"What 'sup, Dick? What you guys doing tonight?" asked him.

"Party, of course! Logan's place at 8. See you there!" Dick waved.

"Sure, whatever normal…" he sighed. Casey the 09er is back.

Although no one seemed to notice, Casey didn't feel like he belonged in the party at Logan's a few days ago. He almost felt… uneasy. He couldn't dance like he used to be, or pull a prank on Beaver as his ritual. It just felt wrong. He didn't have the time to party like an 09er anymore. He could see his future very clearly now, it's work. He knew he won't like it, but he'd do it anyway, for his family. His parents never knew about all this arrangements Casey's grandmother made for him. But he didn't think they'd care anyway. As long as they have their money, they won't mind doing anything. But the plan that seemed so good a few days ago started to seem so difficult. He couldn't help but second guessing himself.

The past few weeks have been all school and work. There were lots of parties going on, but he wouldn't go. He has to concentrate. There are mountains of work that needed to be done, and he couldn't possibly hand over the work to his father. He'd just ruin them. After his grandma got ill a few years ago, his father took over the company. Not only did he make the wrong decisions all the time, he also broken a deal to the company's most valuable client. That is one of the reasons his grandma's condition worsened. It was all his father's fault.

About a year ago, when his father confronted his grandmother, Casey decided to step up and offered himself to resume the position of his father. To the shock of everyone in that room, Casey's dad gave away his position.

"Of course, son, you can have the company. But with one condition."

Casey smirked. There will always be a condition with his dad.

"Yes, father. What condition?" He knew that it would probably be nothing.

"I get monthly salary as the director." He said, fiddling with his cell phone.

"Sure, whatever you think is best for the company, dad," said Casey sarcastically.

His grandmother was relieved, and decided to share her plan to Casey. She was planning to hand over all her assets to Casey and told him to follow the plan she had arranged. Casey's beloved grandma will made him a leader. She had really big plans for him, but he wasn't strong enough. She knew well enough that if somebody wanted to be a great leader, he has to have someone by his side. And she had to find a way to make him understand. She taught him well, but she had never realized, until then, that she taught him one thing that is wrong. Everyone needs a partner, even herself, but she had loved her husband, so she couldn't be the perfect example for him.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, the second chapter is a bit longer, and I hope the story is getting better, but what do you think? R&R please. Thank You 


	3. My Grandson

**Author's Note: **This chapter is from Grandma Gant's point of view. I'm just not sure that we know enough about her, that's why I think this chapter is important.

**My Grandson **

* * *

"Grandma, this is my friend from school, Veronica Mars." Casey showed me a small young lady who was hiding behind him. She smiled at me confidently.

"Hi! Nice to meet you, Casey told me a lot about you." She looked at Casey, grinning.

I wanted to say hi to the girl, be polite and all, but I couldn't. I could barely open my eyes. The doctors said that I dropped into a coma. It wasn't very pleasant, but at least Casey still visits me. His parents were a bit concerned about him, though I didn't know why. He seemed fine, only his taste of ladies had improved. This Mars girl was better than that Darcy he used to date. Oh, how she would love to see her grandson whom she loved so much. Lately, Casey has been telling me on how he sold his car and joined a collective. I was happy for him, but I knew that my daughter wouldn't let something like this went on for too long. Juanita and her husband would do anything to protect our family's money. I was dying; everybody knew it. All I can think about was Casey.

"Hey, stop it, you're making me blush!" said Veronica.

"What did I do? I didn't do anything," said Casey in defense.

"You were staring at me, Gant. Thought I won't notice?" she asked amusedly.

"What? No! I wasn't staring…" he looked down.

"Staring, looking, watching, whatever, ha-ha…" she laughed loudly.

"Hey, that's not fair. Come on, it's late. We'd better go." He said.

"Okay, but don't try to change the subject. Bye!" she waved at me.

Casey stared down and kissed my cheeks.

"See you tomorrow, Grandma. Love you." He held my hand and went to catch up Veronica. He seemed very happy that night.

The next day, he came to my room as usual. But this time, he confessed something that broke my heart. It was about that girl Veronica he brought the day before. Turned out that my grandson, who had a great reputation with girls, seemed to fall for her. He put his had on my lap for a while, explaining that he'd been like this since he first met him, but he knew that they couldn't be together. He said that her boyfriend was his friend, and he couldn't betray his friends. But again he weakly whispered that he really liked her.

I felt worse, and I knew that soon I'll never hear my grandson's voice anymore. She wouldn't be able to smell his scent, or comfort him when he's sad. I was very sad. But what frustrated me is that Casey wouldn't be able to come to me. Sure I'd miss him, but he'd miss me more when the time comes, when his life would be much more complicated that it already is, the time when he needed someone that loves him the most. Casey, oh Casey, I am so sorry I had to leave you before you are ready. You are everything there was to me, taught you everything I know, and the hopes I had within you, so great. Always remember that, no matter how difficult it will be in the future, you have to have faith in yourself, and in me. Because I trusted you with all I have, and I will not regret it.

If I were to be right, Casey will be the director of the company soon after I die. Juanita might even endorse him to double Bill's salary to ensure their early retirement as they've always wanted. I could only wish that my grandson can handle everything well, but considering what I left him with, that's just wishful thinking.

People said that when you're dying, your life tend to flash before you. But it was different with me. My life didn't flash before me, only my grandson did.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This chapter is not your ordinary chapter, I know. But I hope you'll like it. 


	4. Hey, Stranger

**Hey, Stranger. **

* * *

"Hey stranger." The familiar face showed up. He didn't know why, but there was a sense of relief that she still remembers him. But he remembers that he has to keep his distance from her. Better safe than sorry, Casey.

Seemed like Veronica was witch-hunting for whoever put drugs in her drink at Shelly Pomroy's party last year. He remembers that night, she was wasted. She came up to Dick and himself, but he refused to take advantage. There is no 'Better than nothing' with him. Either he gets her, or he leaves her alone. So he passed up that chance, not knowing that she'd been drugged or that she had broke up with Duncan months before.

Since his encounter with her that morning, he'd been thinking about her, of how the possibilities that they could get together. He tried to get her out of his head; he'd just saw her at the corridor, in class, across his locker, everywhere. Maybe he should take some pills to calm his mind. He'd never thought that he'd ever be this crazy; after all he's Casey Gant, famous for his professional womanizing skills. Maybe that was the thing that held Veronica back; she'd never known the real him. He's having a battle inside him, and the part that is missing somebody was winning.

After his last class, he stayed at school for awhile. His work at the office hadn't been as much as it was at first, and he had some help from all the assistants who welcomed him like an angel compared to his slacking father. He was getting his books from the locker when she jumped at him.

"Hey, Case! Watcha' doing?" she smiled sinfully. He knew that she was up to something. Otherwise, she'd be walking without paying any attention to him.

"What is it you want, Veronica?" he asked, his eyes fall into her eyes.

"Nothing, actually… I was just wondering if you're free tonight. But given your reaction, nothing." She sighed, walking away from him slowly.

"Wait, seriously, you asked me whether or not I'm free tonight?"

"No, no. You got it wrong, Gant. I wanted to ask you, but I didn't," she smiled.

"It was implied! So, you're asking me out then?" he couldn't help but laugh when he saw her face struck in shock.

"You wish, Gant. But I kinda' need your help." Her eyes stared deeply at me.

She then explain how she needed someone to watch over Logan; she said that she needed time to figure out things and with Logan disturbing her, she wouldn't be able to concentrate.

"Guess, I don't have a choice…" he smiled.

"You're the man, Casey! I owe you, big time." She walked away, waving her hand.

Yes, unbelievable, he thought. Even though he's psyched, he still wondered. Why did she have to choose him? But finally, he chose to be ignoring all the weird questions and head to his car.

When he was driving home, it just hit him that he had some work left at the office. He has to finish it by tonight; looked like he has no choice but call Veronica.

"It's Veronica, leave a message." The voice mail answered blandly.

"Uh- um, Veronica, it's Casey. I'm so sorry; turns out I had some work that needed to be done tonight. I can't watch for Logan. I'll make it up to you next time. Bye." He threw his cell phone to the passenger seat. He screws everything up. When he got the chance to help her, he'd just ruin it with his pointless work.

He finished working at the office at around 4, that's when Dick called.

"Surprise party for Logan!" he shouted as he answered the call.

"What? Why? It's not even his birthday."

"I know, but Aaron invited us all. Just come, Case. See ya!" he shut the phone.

Okay, party. But is Veronica going to be there? He couldn't help but wonder. Maybe she won't be there, but maybe she would. Who'd know? He went home to change clothes, and it seems that his parents had already gone somewhere for their holiday. Not like they have certain months to go, just anytime they want. But it's alright, Casey don't even care about them.

"You coming?" asked Dick anxiously. He'd never heard Dick anxious, there must be something going on.

"Yeah, I'm pulling up now."

"You better hurry. Something's happened." Said Dick silently.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This is the latest chapter. Thank you so much for your positive reviews, guys! They really are motivating! Hope you enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to leave your comment on this chapter. 


	5. You're The Princess

**Author's Note:**This chapter is from Casey's point of view after Dick called him. Veronica didn't get the chance to call Weevil.

**You're The Princess**

* * *

I ran from my car to Logan's house. Man, was it a long run. While I was on the way, I saw Duncan hitting his car. I wasn't surprised; with his psychological condition, you can hardly blame him- that man's been through a lot. But what made me wonder was why Duncan outside. I knew that I was an hour late from the preparation, but by now they'd just started the party. It couldn't possibly be ending, not unless something happened.

"Like Dick said…" I could only run.

When I got inside, oddly, it was normal, quieter, yes, but there was still a party going on. So I walked up to Dick to ask the question.

"Hey, man!" I whacked his head, but to my surprise, he wasn't angry.

"Finally! Hey, listen up. When you bump to Veronica, just be nice to her, alright?" he whispered to me.

"What? Why? Is there something going on?"

"Miss Mars is now Miss Mars Echolls. Oh yeah, our friend fell into her web." Dick shook his head apologetically.

When I heard what had happened, I could only wish. I wish I hadn't come here, so I didn't have to hear this horrible news. Turned out, they've been backstreet dating for about a month and haven't even planned to tell us.

But then, I thought about what had happened this afternoon. It actually made sense; she told me that he's bugging her and needed me to be her watchdog. Why would Veronica Mars, the girl who'd cut her silky long hair off, be afraid of Logan Echolls. I couldn't say anything anymore. There's enough thought in my head, and now this. Thank God I had to come to the office, or else I would've gotten the news first hand, all by myself.

I didn't left; instead, I stayed at the party. I drank quite a lot at the party, it's not your usual bar, there's only some gin martini, no fancy stuff, but it helped the pain. But what pain, Casey? Search your body, there was no scar. But inside, I knew that my heart was bleeding. When I finished my third round, I saw Logan; he was kissing her deeply and brings her to the guest pool house. I ordered up some more drinks and then left. I couldn't take anymore of this.

I should've known better. There was no way I could hook up with Veronica Mars. He laughed. Casey Gant the womanizer has got a one sided love with her. That is unacceptable. He felt actually comfortable being around her. But he got to get his head back to reality. He had works to do, and there's no time for mourning. He started his car. But when he was just about to super-sped away, he saw her running from Logan's house. She looked worried and then reached her cell phone. He drove around her and stopped.

"Something wrong?" he asked from inside the car.

"No. But actually, since you owe me one, I'll collect now." She grinned at him.

"Sure, hop in." I almost couldn't hold my smile.

She was quiet, unlike usual. When I asked her where she'd want to go, she didn't answer, so we just drove around town for nearly an hour now. But, man, it feels like a minute. She turned her face from her side of the window when Saucy Monky was on.

"I really appreciate it, you know." She smiled weakly at me.

I grinned back.

"Appreciate what, Miss Mars, or should I say, Miss Mars Echolls?" I didn't really think I'd be hurt by saying that, but it really did hurt. I regret I ever said it.

"You knew now, huh? So…I guess I can't hang out with you anymore, can I? If I remember correctly, it is called cheating." She laughed amusedly.

"Consider this cheating? THIS, Mars? Then you've got to be growing feelings for me behind my back. Is it true…? I asked her in a joking manner; I didn't want to scare her off knowing that I was into her.

"Actually, since you asked, I had feelings for you, Case. In fact, I even had a crush for you not so long ago. I think it was when you joined the Mooncalf Collective."

"Ah, then, let's sell this car and walk there if you're into cultists, if you wish." He threw the joke at her casually. Actually, he's only half joking. But as much as he'd like to be with her all night long, he pulled up in front of her place.

"Wake up, Princess." I nudged her anyway although she was only faking.

"Ah, you ruined my dream, Prince! Now go! Off with your silver horse!" She acted in a lady like gestures. I waved my hand goodbye, and she turned around.

"Actually, I'd love to run off with you, Casey. Good night." She smiled evilly.

That was the night when I was the Prince, not Logan or Duncan.

* * *

**Author's Note: **How was it? I worked on it in express mode, so I wasn't so sure how it'd turn out. Hope you like it. 


	6. The Disguise

**Author's Note: **This one take place when Veronica had dressed up as a waitress at Kane party.

**The Disguise  
**

* * *

When I walked into my flat that night, I feel terrible. Why? Who's asking, if it was Logan, I'd say nothing. But the truth wasn't nothing. I cheated on Logan, and I didn't feel guilty about it. Oh, Veronica Mars, you're playing with the fire. Watch yourself, or you'd get burned. 

I could remember clearly that when I said to Casey that I'd run off with him, I really meant it. Damn, it must've been those drinks I had at Logan's Surprise-For-Them party. Right about now, I hate myself. But still, I couldn't figure out why. I had more important things to do. I have to find Lily's killer.

"Veronica?" asked Casey in a shocked look.

"Wh-who? I- I'm just a waiter." I pretended. Damn it, he'd blow my cover.

Instead of walking away, he just stood there, staring at me.

"I'm not buying it, Mars. Must be your wig, they're a little bit suspicious." He whacked my head; almost knocked my black wig off.

"Okay, that's it. What do you want?" I asked him in a discreet manner.

"You're asking me? Last time I checked, you're the one dressed up as a waiter wearing a cheap wig. So let me cut to the chase; what do you want?"

I couldn't possibly tell him. He didn't even know I was still working on Lilly's case. But if I lie, he'd just threaten to blow my cover. Oh, great, just great.

"Look. I'll tell you this, but it's a secret." I stared at him as deep as I could.

He just nodded with a mysterious expression in his face.

Then I told him about how I wanted to get important things, possibly Lily's murder-related, inside the air vent. He promised not to tell anyone, but he wanted to sneak in me too.

"I'll watch incase there's someone is on their way to interruption."

"Alright, Oracle…" I winked at him.

When I was in the process of opening the air vent, Case said something to me. He admitted that he was at that party at Duncan's not because he was invited. He saw my car here, so he specifically looked for me there. No wonder he spotted me. He said something about the 911 message I left him. What message? Oh, must be that one from when I suddenly to admit that I was cheating and wanted to tell him not to say anything to anyone. I thought I left another message about forgetting I ever said anything, strange.

"Hey, Duncan, man, how you doing?" he suddenly shouted.

"Casey? What are you doing here?" Duncan tried to peep.

"You know what? I was looking for you everywhere. But since this party's too crowded, man I ended up here just trying to find some air to breathe in." he lied. Damn, he's one good liar, just like me.

"Yeah, I felt that way all the time. Let's talk up in my room; you can still hear the noise from here." Duncan dragged him away from the corridor. Poor Casey, he'd have to come up with something, after all, Duncan and him, not what can call BFFs.

I didn't find obvious murder-related things, but I did find 3 video tapes. I looked for some player that could run those tapes, but nada, I didn't find anything. So, I had to come clean to Duncan, because I knew that there were players in his room.

He wasn't happy that I snuck around his house, raiding his dead sister's room. But I'm a big girl, I could take it. Well, maybe it'd be so much easier if there wasn't Casey in that room; he stared at me the whole time. It made me blush, a lot. But after Duncan was done giving his lecture, he played those tapes. They made me feel sick. It showed Aaron and Lily, having sex. Oh, I wish I could take it, but that moment, I felt weak. Casey's warm hand held my ice-cold fingers firmly. But hey, these tapes would give Aaron motive. He was the one who murdered Lily!

"Uh, I need to call my dad." I reached for my cell phone, my hand was all sweaty.

"Let's go, I'll drive." He said to me.

We thought we knew everything. But what we didn't know is that the evil murderer was following us, and would change our lives forever.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thank you for being so supportive. And I'm sorry, I know this chapter isn't great. But the next chapter will be one of the most important events in this story. Someone will be hurt badly, and some there'll be couples change. Please review... 


	7. Hour of The Desperate

**Author's Note: **This is the latest chapter guys... Hope you enjoy them. By the way I posted a new Casey/Veronica fic. Hope you mind to check that out as well. Thank you...

**Hour of The Desperate**

* * *

Veronica Mars and Casey Gant were just about to start their life-changing adventure when they left the Kane residence. Veronica was certain that Aaron Echolls, her boyfriend's father, was the man who should be held responsible for the death of Lily Kane. The evidence that gave him the motive to kill Lily was three video-tapes of both of them making love. The tapes were found inside Lily's air vent, where she usually hides her important belongings.

Veronica and him got into his car and he drove as fast as he could. Veronica called Keith, telling him that Aaron was the murderer and she's got the evidence that would send him to prison. From the rear mirror, he saw someone at the back seat; it was Aaron. Knowing what a violent man Aaron was, he didn't reveal that he'd been aware of the intruder.

"Oh, I'm sure Mr. Echolls is following us now, V," he said calmly.

"How could he follow us? We didn't even meet him tonight."

"We did, sweetie. And, I need something in your bag; hand it to me."

"What? Oh, alright. But hurry, we need to get to my dad's office."

"Yeah, I just have a low blood sugar. I'll take your Mars Bars if you don't mind," said Casey in a meaningful look. She knew that he likes to make fun of tasers as Mars' Bars.

"The garbage's at the back seat." He pointed to the back.

But when she was about to attack him, Aaron had managed to fight back. Worried about Veronica, Casey pulled their seat belts' child-lock and then drifted his car away; they'd hit a tree.

Aaron was unconscious; so he'd woken up Veronica and hurry to get away from the car. They took the tapes and the taser; he told her to call for help while he tried to get someone to hitchhike with.

There was a house near the road, he instructed her to climb up the roof and stay there with the tapes and taser to protect her until it's safe. Although she protested at first, he finally managed to assure her that help would be coming soon, and that she should just stay there quietly.

He knew that Aaron wouldn't stay unconscious for that long; that was why he'd told her to hide. Even though he wasn't sure that he could stand a fight with the older, more muscular man, he would protect her. Beside that, he'd do that because the man murdered his childhood friend, Lily.

The two of them were good friends at elementary school. That was when the Kane family had first moved in from their hometown. She was one of his few friends, including Logan and Dick, who knew him before he was a full blooded 09er. He loved her like his own sister, and now he got the chance to let go of his anger to the man who murdered her.

He could felt someone sneaking behind him, and he'd been prepared, but Aaron was faster that he'd thought. His head was hit with a bat quite hardly, and there were drops of blood on the pavement. He grabbed Aaron's right feet so that he fell, and he punched his face. But Aaron's idle hand was holding the bat and once again hit him with it.

"Where are those damn tapes?" he yelled at him.

"Somewhere." Said Casey weakly, then he spat blood on Aaron's face.

"I would hurt you to get them, so now, where are they?" he was running out of patience.

"Come on, old man! You can do better that that. You forgot to say please." He smirked at the old bastard. He might not live until the next day, but at least he'd successfully assured that the old oaf would rot in jail for the rest of his pathetic life.

It seemed like Aaron's patience had run out. He kept punching Casey without any mercy until he finally passed out. Then he poured a barrel of some flammable gas around him and lighted the fire.

Veronica saw all that and she felt powerless. She knew that if she'd stay there, she'd probably ended up unconscious like him. Never before had she felt this broken; realizing something and be afraid that it was too late. When Aaron lighted the fire, she thought that she'd lost hope. But she saw the rescue. Her dad, the sheriff, and most importantly, the ambulance, were pulling up in front of the abandoned house.

"Help! Please! Help! Right here!" she shouted and shouted until her father had heard her. He pulled his gun and started to go into the house. He saw Aaron watching someone on fire. They stumbled into a fight, and he pushed Aaron into the fire along with him. He was relieved that it wasn't his daughter, and he smacked Aaron's head with a bat he found and dragged the two men away from the fire.

"Dad!" Veronica rushed to his embrace. He'd never been happier to see his daughter alive and well. But the she cried and ran to Casey. She felt that it was her fault and she couldn't lose him.

She held his hands.

"You'll be fine, Case. Oh, you'd better be fine! I- I… I need medical help over here! His head was hit with a baseball bat and he was set on fire! Please hurry! Casey, hang in there, you'll be okay, I'll stay with you," said Veronica. She was in panic and also in pouring tears. He was dear to her, far dearer than she'd imagined.

When the medical teams treated him with CPR, Casey didn't feel anything. Everything went blank and he thought he'd die. But he woke up in a terrible pain. He was in a hospital; he saw Veronica asleep beside his bed. He was glad to see her worry about him. He held her hand with his uninjured left hand. He knew that at least half of his body suffered from burn injury and his head must've had a few injuries. But it was worth every bit of pain he'd suffer for the next few months; at least that's what he thought.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, how was it? Anyway, I apologize for the delay; I've just started my 3rd semester in high school, so things are pretty messed up now. Thanks for reading my fic, I'll update soon. Please leave your reviews... 


	8. Living In Denial

**Author's Note: **So, this is the latest chapter I wrote. Although Casey and Veronica are aware of their feelings, they still have... obstacles. Enjoy, and please leave reviews.

**Living In Denial**

* * *

I didn't feel well, so I went home early to rest. It had been months since that night and we're seniors now. I'm working at the Java Hut, as my dad asked me to get a real job. But things had been chilly since I told Duncan that even though I broke up with Logan and plus I'm not his sister, I still couldn't date him. The thing is, things were too complicated. I chose not to get involved with the Kane family. You know what my new motto is? Kane is trouble. Now, that ought to do it.

Although I've finally found out who's the most important person in my life, I couldn't just jump at him. . I didn't really know why, but I couldn't have Logan finding out that one of the reasons I broke up with him was the existence of a playboy, Casey Gant, although most of it was because of his psycho father. Ever since he entered the rehab, Casey had been trying to get in contact with me. Either just to talk over coffee, or even just meet at my house. He'd been a complete gentleman and didn't say a single thing about what I'd say the morning he woke up from his two days comma.

My mind was set for the year. I had to save up for college and also study hard for the Kane scholarship. I know, I know, Kane is trouble. But I couldn't help it; it's one of the two ways I'd escape from community college, so I had to take it, since my mom ran away with my college money.

Last time I saw the heir of Kane, he was making up with Meg. I'd always known that they'd made a great couple. They're both just…matched. Even though I still caught him staring at me in a few occasions, he was Meg's, and I'm perfectly happy about it.

It' a whole lot different with Logan. He didn't take the break-up thing well. I couldn't blame him, though. Almost all of it was my fault. I was lonely, and I let him in, even though I knew we weren't right for each other. Even though I did say that there was another man, I didn't say that it was Casey, and I explained that nothing had happened between us when I was still with him. I also pointed out that I wasn't really sure that he felt as strongly as I do for him.

The Java Hut hired me that same day I broke up with Logan. Maybe that was why I couldn't make a damn latte. I do great cappuccinos and macchiatos, but not lattes. Ugh, it's killing me. I wasn't sure that I'd last long working here.

I'd been working here for a month, and I already have one satisfied customer. He always shows up everyday, sat in my section, and orders a plain espresso. How understanding of him.

"Hello, sir. May I get you the usual?" I asked really politely.

"Why you may, Miss Mars, if you still can't make me a caramel latte." He lowered his newspaper and smiled.

"What's up, Case? Still fishing for that latte of yours?" I laughed.

"Mars, oh, Mars. How long will it take you to learn how to make a decent caramel latte? It can't be that hard, can it? Just try harder, okay? For me?" his eyes widened in hope.

"Easy for you to say, but I think you'd still be drinking espressos until next month, top. Happy, now?" I liked how the way conversation flows with him.

"Not happy enough, but still, I'm your only loyal client, right?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Customer, Gant. When you say client, it sounded mistress-y." I said as I walk away to pick up his order.

"Anyway, how's everything going with your cases? Any dirty fact you dug up from someone I knew? An 09er, perhaps?" he whispered at me.

"Wishful thinking, Gant. Watch yourself." I said to him as I served table across from his.

"But there was something about Shelly Pomroy. Oddly, when I was about to tell you, it disappeared from my head. You must be cursed!" I pointed at him sharply.

"Hey, don't say things like that! I've been unlucky enough that you spilled hot coffee on my unhealed scars a week ago. But, how about, you take your break right about now, and we took off somewhere nice? What do you say, huh?"

"Aw, I'd like that, but since I just took my break an hour ago, it's impossible, Case. Ha- ha…" I walked away to the counter. Actually, I'd really like to go with him, and I hadn't had my break. But I just really need to keep a distance from him. I had promised Logan that I'd tell him when I'm about to move on. And I don't think I can do that to him. I've got to figure out something.

"Hey, I got to jet. Got a 911 from my Dan." He smirked; he'd always said that Dan, his assistant, couldn't possibly page him in worst timings.

"Jet away, Director." I smiled and waved at him. Oh, the good time.

He blew me a kiss and walked awkwardly. Some of his injuries had healed nicely, but around the legs and arms hadn't healed yet.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you like it; sorry if the story's going slow, it takes time. 


	9. 7 Minutes Is All It Takes

**7 Minutes Is All It Takes**

* * *

Casey walked up the path to his family's cabin outside of Neptune. He was meaning to take Veronica with him; showing her a very important place for him, but he didn't think it was such a brilliant idea. He couldn't hide anything from her, and with something this big, he wouldn't be able to help himself from telling her. He left Neptune for a couple of days to clear his minds. Neptune was like a giant madhouse, or at least the 09er side was.

A few days before, about a month after Veronica broke up with Logan, he and the 09ers witnessed something bad. They were at an 09er party; Veronica couldn't come so he went by himself. To everyone's surprise, including him, Beaver brought one of Veronica's colleague and best friend, Mac. Everybody was cool, or at least at least pretended to be cool about it, except for Dick. He kept saying about how she was older and he didn't know what he was getting involved with. By the end of the party, they all knew that it wasn't the issue.

It was when they played the childishly mature game, seven minutes in heaven. Casey was called first, so he went in and chatted with Meg; he was asking her for opinion about how he should take things with Veronica. The two girls had been best friends since Veronica announced that she was through with Duncan for good. Even though it would sound lame, but it was the most insightful seven minutes he's ever had.

The next two people to go in were Logan and… Mac. When they came out, Beaver was freaked. When Shelly opened the door, Logan was all over Mac's face. They could see that Mac was trying her best to get away, but Beaver already left.

Like there wasn't enough shock, Dick came at Logan and punched him in a rage. They'd never seen Dick that angry before and they were a little bit afraid; the shallow, easily predictable boy vanished within the count of seconds. In that somehow scary anger-driven madness, everyone could see that Dick was a man.

It was silent. Nobody dared to speak, but they don't know if it was because they were afraid that Dick's going to attack them because they're interrupting his fight, or because Dick would think that they were going to hurt Mac. All they could hear was the sound of Mac sobbing, as quietly as she could. Even the obnoxious 09ers were a little symphatethic toward Mac. They couldn't help but wonder how it must've felt to've caused such a mess.

There was an unspoken rule about that night. Nobody was allowed to talk about it again. Because beside that it would affect Beaver's already poor confidence, Casey and Duncan thought that they would be a bit ashamed if they found out that Dick was into a computer geek like Mac. They almost couldn't believe what Dick had said to them that night.

"Uh... Are you okay?" asked Dick awkwardly as he reached her hand. Everyone could see that he was nervous.

"Don't mind me." Mac didn't think that Dick really did care for her.

"Come on, Dick! Let's go home." Duncan called him. He sensed something about Dick that he wasn't familiar with.

"Come, I'll drop you off." Said Dick to Mac.

"What do you care? Go home. Look, all of your friends are gone already, you don't need to pretend to be nice to me." She said coldly as she gathered her things.

Instead of walking away, he grabbed Mac and carried her to his car. He instructed the confused Casey to drive and after they got to her home, he kindly said goodbye and switched position with Casey. He turned to his shocked friends with a mysterious face.

"I know I owe you guys an explanantion." Dick said. And the car stopped in front of Mac's house for until an hour later. After Dick had explained to his friends how he'd been secretly adoring the wit and cleverness of this computer geek. The only person to have a flying thought was Casey. He couldn't imagine how he would tell Veronica. It was just strange and difficult, and by the way, it was a secret.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter to be posted. My school's been unbelievably demanding. Once again I apologize, and don't forget to tell me how you think of this chapter!


	10. Naive

**Naive**

* * *

He'd never thought that Veronica could cry this dramatically. She was sobbing on his blue shirt's already wet sleeve and Casey could only stare at her, amazed.

They've only watched the movie for about 10 minutes and already, she acted like someone died in that film. He didn't know what was sad about it at all, maybe he was insensitive, but he was pretty certain that it's not. It was, after all, a cartoon film.

"Oh, the Kenny should've listened to the Tookie..." said Veronica sympathetically as they walked out of the cinema.

Casey never knew Veronica's soft side, and he was glad. But he still couldn't believe that she was the type of person that cries during cartoon film. The idea of it alone was pretty amusing, as she was a bad-ass case solving detective.

Veronica jumped inside the car quickly. Casey took his time a little bit more. Maybe the film was sad, only he was too busy trying to hide Mac's incident. He was 100 sure that Veronica knew that he was hiding something, and he was afraid that she'd ask him at the end of their first official date ever, which could be any second that moment.

"Hey, driver! Do you mind?" shouted Veronica after a few moments.

He sat on the driver's seat quietly and started the car immediatly. He wouldn't leave any idle moment now, not now.

"How romantic..." commented Veronica. She was feeling a bit annoyed at the fact that he didn't say anything to her. He didn't even ask about her opinion on the quite naive movie.

Casey was frightened that he would scare off Veronica on their first date, and he was sure that he just did it.

"So..." she tried to break the ice.

"When were you gonna tell me about Logan and Mac?"

Casey braked his car.

"What are you talking about?" asked Casey as calmly as he could.

"Hey, I'm not that naive. And I have a trusted source, you shouldn't underestimate me, male." She winked at him. He didn't how to react.

"Who was the source?"

"Oh, I forgot to mention that it's anonymous. Gotcha!"

After a long awkward while, Casey stopped in the middle of nowhere. It was dark already, and she was wondering what he had in mind.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Veronica. I should've told you about everything. You're the most important person in my life right now. Even since I got busy to late nights at the office, you were there. You always had my back. I'm sorry that I let you down."

Her body froze for a second. She'd never had anyone said anything even nearly close to that. And those words were meant for her ears only.

When Casey was just about to start the car, Veronica decided that she wasn't going to lose this gentleman to some secrets that wasn't even relevant to her anymore.

She ran her fingers through his silky brown hair and he turned his head. He kissed her deeply, like they were one part. They have finally had their Veronica and Casey's first kisses, and they knew that it was right.

"Wait..." she finally said after an hour in his embrace.

"What? Are you tired?" he stared at her in a way that warms her heart.

"No... I really think we should tell Logan, soon.

"Okay, but when do you suggest we do? I mean, beside that he's busy, we have to find the right time for a news this big."

She then suggested that they went to see Logan at Duncan and Meg's housewarming dinner the next day. At first, she wasn't sure that it was a good decision to go there, but since this has occured, she had no other choice.

Casey pulled up in front of her house.

"Did you remember the first time I dropped you?" Casey asked her. He was afraid that she might forget, since she was with Logan at that time.

"Who can forget a night with the words 'cultist' and 'run away' together in the same sentence? Of course I remember, Casey. I really meant those words, you know."

"So, you don't like me then? You said that you liked the cultist Casey, not the 09er Casey." He looked down to the steering wheel. She thought that he was childish, in a good way; he was plainspoken, fresh, straight-forward.

"Not those particular words, Gant. I meant about how I would love to run off with you. I even hoped that you'd asked me to that exact moment. I smiled my way to the house, but was half-dissapointed that you drove off." He took her hands.

"I drove straight off not because I wanted to leave as soon as possible...

"I knew that, you just had to pee somewhere."

"What? No! I didn't have to—Ugh, listen. I did that, because I was really nervous. I was afraid that I'd had a brainstorm and shout your name. I just... wasn't thinking clearly.

She stayed in silence. She had this face expression which no one have accurately read.

He didn't wait any longer. He gently cupped her face, and kissed her passionately. He finally had his perfect kiss, but what he didn't know was that it was Veronica's perfect kiss too. The night was till young, and the lovebirds were singing melodies.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hope you like this chapter, I kind of rushed it.


	11. Breakfast

**Breakfast**

**Author's Note: **So, this wasn't very serious, just a sweet stuff for them. I hope you enjoy it, though!

* * *

He was well aware that Veronica and Logan weren't just a fling; they really loved each other and he had nothing against it.

Well, that was probably a lie, but he wouldn't mind, as long as she's happy.

But now, it wouldn't matter anymore, would it? He was finally her boyfriend.

It has been a week and still, they hadn't talked to Logan. He had asked her a few times, but she said that she was busy.

He knew that she could always make time for this kind of thing, but he didn't want to force her; she's a Mars, people don't control Marses.

He and Logan were never the closest buds. They were 09ers alright, but that didn't mean that each and everyone of them should be close like they're in a gank or anything.

Come to think of it, he was definitely nervous. Imagined how Logan would react when they suddenly came to his place and dropped the bomb—he hadn't really thought about it.

It was a good thing that Logan had another bussiness on the day of Meg and Duncan's housewarming. There was a word that he caught a plane to see his surfing buddy who was meeting him in Hawaii.

When Logan had come back, they kind of... grew reluctant to see him.

They thought it'd be awkward, but someday, they'd have to put aside those reasons and step forward. But exactly when, he still hadn't a clue.

He slipped into some thoughts of getting back to bed before he realized that Logan wasn't coming to school. He was gone surfing with Dick for two days.

So, the school would be Logan-free. Although there would certainly be gossips about them walking together, they'd have told Logan when he got back.

He lied awake on his bed for some while, and after he looked at the clock, he finally said to himself that he was going to school. But first, he had to pack a surprise.

He picked up the package his maid had prepared; as always, she always knew what he wanted. Then he drove to the Mars residence and knock on the door.

There was no one.

He tried to knock again.

He heard footsteps. He smiled; she must've woken up just then.

Darn, it was Backup. The loyal companion was barking as loud as he could.

He wished he could shut him up with a napkin.

Now, he couldn't help but try and think for a moment. It was barely her time to get up, and plus, Keith wasn't home either. He sensed something strange, and finally ignored the humiliation and picked up his phone.

"Morning sunshine..." Veronica greeted.

He smirked. "Yeah, the sunshine is blinding here from your place."

"Wow, what are you doing there, birdie?"

"You know, just the usual, woke up early, brought breakfast to an apartment that only has a very aggressive dog inside." He smiled.

"Mr. Gant, you should be expecting an A for your subject of 'Dedication'. I'm touched..." Then she laughed, and he could hear that she was having a hard time to stop.

"Laugh yourself off, Mars. Now, if you don't mind, where the hell are you?"

"I'm at the beach, skinny dipping with some hot blonde dudes. I hope you don't mind though, they're completely innocent."

He choked for a moment there.

His face was a bit warm. "Not funny, surfer chick."

"Okay, I'm just heading home, Gant. What's for breakfast?"

"I don't really know; what can you cook? I'd probably give this beautiful banana muffins to Backup. I'm sure you can whip something real delicious."

"Do it and you die, this ain't a threat, young boy."

He just smiled. Hell, he smiled all the time when he was in the phone with her.

"Ha-ha." He was playing to way cool.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, you're an 09er, right?" she sounded weird.

"Yeah, but why do you ask?" he was confused.

"I can't believe you're wearing that T-shirt I bought you. Did you make a mistake and got that ugly "I'm from Mars" thing instead of your Armani?" she laughed in amusement.

She hung up and moments later he saw her car pulled up. She jumped from the passanger's seat and ran upstairs.

When she was finally in front of him, she was out of breath, but tried to reach him.

"I know you wish you were taller, blonde."

Then he lowered his head to kiss her. Brief and sweet.

"Morning, Casey." Greeted Keith.

"Morning, Mr. Mars. I shall take this poor hungry thing here to school then? The bell rang in... exactly fifteen minutes." He suggested mildly; he was still feeling uneasy when standing in front of the former Sheriff. He's so... intimidating.

"Yeah, I'm sure Clemmons wouldn't be thrilled. Bye, honey."

"Bye, Dad. Be safe." She grinned as she walked away.

"I was actually planning on skipping school today, but I remember that I had this thing with Mac and—" she stopped and sniffed.

"Here she comes. Ladies and gentlemen, may I present you, the Banana Beast."

"Funny, Case. Now, I want my muffin please."

"Look, we're in school already. Oh, we're running late, Mars. Don't you think we should head to class?"

"Ha-ha. No. I want my ba-na-nah-muh-fin." She said it with full emphasis.

"I'd give them to you, but—"

She shut his mouth and kissed him. He smiled and handed the paper bag.

"I'm glad you wore that ugly thing, really." She said with her mouth full.

"And I'm glad that you even cared to buy me anything, ba-na-nah."

She mumbled some words, but he didn't really listened. It was undescribable.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, did you like it? Please, please, please, review. I'd like to know if you like where this is going, because it may soon be ending (the story, I mean). Thanks!


End file.
